¿Que clase de persona seras, mi pequeña?
by G-BTS
Summary: la pequeña kasumi sera igual de hermosa que Kotori, sin duda


_como ven volvi con este lindo oneshot de mi pareja Culposa, si el ¡NicoTori!, y que mas que este donde ambos son padres, ya que cuando vi a las nuevas chicas del juego me fije en kasumi, y si tiene gran parecido en nico y kotori. tambien queria disculparme por no actualizar los demas ya que entre a trabajar y es horrible TwT...pero solo lo hago para comparar una lap..._ _._ _._ _. **.**_ _ **.bueno ya me despido adios...**_

.

.

.

 **One-shot.**

 ** _NicoTori._**

.

 _"¿Qué clase de persona serás mi pequeña"_

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

—Mira—indico el dueño de esa voz suave pero varonil a la pequeña peli gris quien se encontraba sentada en el regazo de su padre, ambos jugaban a lanzar la pelota a la pequeña canasta que poseía una forma de gatito típico juego de niños, el mayor tomo con cuidado el brazito de su hija, enseñándole como es que debe lanzarse—Muy cerca del centro!—sonrio orgulloso, como su hija logró darle en el centro a la cara del gatito—oh!..

La más pequeña solo sonrió por el halagó de su papá, de un manera muy eufórica exclamó—¡Papi golpe al gatito malo!—dio la vuelta, quedando de frente a su progenitor, dejando ver un destello en sus ojitos color carmín, heredado de su padre.

—¡Lo hiciste, bien hecho!—una sonrisa torcida adorno sus labios, estaba más que orgulloso de su princesa, su linda niña—has mejorado, eso es impresionante Kasumi—acaricio tiernamente la melena ceniza de la cabezita de la más pequeña, la menor se dejó mimar por la mano de su papá—Mamá se pondrá feliz también, buen trabajo—

—Jejej...—dejo escapar una sonrisita—Ah!—abrio los ojos mientras se bajaba del regazo del peli negro, recordando algo, Nico solo se preguntó ahora que es lo que estaba por hacer su hija. Miró como la pequeña subia a la cama y tomaba en un fuerte brazo a un enorme panda—¡Mira es Kuma-san!—restrego su mejilla contra la del oso—¡Guau, guau!...Grrrr!

—No puede decir eso sí es un panda—la pequeña solo lo miro interrogante.

—Papi—acomodo el oso panda aún lado de su almohada—Mami—ahora colocó a un peluche de forma de pájaro—¡Kasumi!—dejando a ella en medio de ambos peluches..

—Eh?...—eso lo dejo en desconcierto—los niños tienen una gran imaginación—la pequeña Kasumi aún parecía perdida por las reacciones de su padre, así que mejor se volvió a levantar y tomar una mantita junto con otra—mmmm...y ahora que harás?—la pequeña le enseño un peluche, parecía de lo más entretenida con lo que estaba haciendo—"Ella se verá como kotori en el futuro"—penso enternecida de solo imaginar a su pequeña de grande como su esposa, sería la más hermosa.

—¡Acá...Onini!—le extendió una gran bola de pequeñas sabanas.

—"¿Onini?"—miro aquello, mientras que la menor esperaba un reacción de su papá—¡Oh ya veo!...es un Onigiri—sonrio tiernamente—eso, es impresionante Kasumi!—

 ** _POV NICO._**

—¡Papi en siguiente es Upsy, Upsy!—ah?, Parpadeo un par de veces imaginando que es lo que significarán esas palabras de mi princesa, mientras tomaba el onigiri y fijian comerlo.

—¿hay más?...—pregunte pero al hacer ese pregunta no me imaginé que sería hasta qué...

—¡Kyaaaaa!—gritaba con mucha exclamación y emoción Kasumi al ser cargada por mis hombros, supuse que eso significa el "Upsy, Upsy", temia que se callera de espalda ya que no tenía sus manitas sobre mi cabeza.

—Ten cuidado—facilmente cambio de juego, sonreí por un momento recordé las veces que mi padre me llevaba en sus hombros.

—¡Papi abrázame!—deje de aún lado mis pensamientos y hice casó.

—Vale, vale—la baje de mi hombros y la acurrucó sobre mi pecho—¿Qué sucede?—pregunte por la reacción que tuvo al ver mis ojos.

—Los ojos de papi son como los de un demonio—sujeto con una de sus manitas mi mechon largó, observando con más atención mis ojos—solo van y vienen—rio, un hermosa risa.

—¿Tienes miedo?—pregunte divertido—¿Te da miedo?—volvi a preguntar.

—¡Me gusta!, Ya que yo también los tengo!—solto la respuesta muy alegré—¡Papi bésame!—me tense sin duda es muy parecida a kotori, ambas tan dulces.

—Solo una vez, ¿Vale?—ella asintió muy emocionada, cerró sus ojitos, yo fui inclinando hacia la pequeña frente de mi pequeña, tronandole un beso, me aleje un poco y mire su carita de confusión.

—¿No en los labios?—una gota de sudor bajo por mi frente.

—¿Dónde viste eso?—

—Tv de mami—los dramas que Kotori a menudo ve por la tarde...

—Kasumi, no en los labios—

—Hummm?—hizo un pequeño puchero.

—los labios son especiales—trate de explicarle de la manera más sencilla—no se pueden dar tan fácilmente, la única persona que puede ya está decidido.—sonrei levemente, pero me sentí un poco mal por la carita triste y el leve puchero que mostró.

—Papi, ¿No te gusta Kasumi?—si fuera poco una daga se clavó sobre mi corazón, kotori tenía razón Kasumi heredó mi manera de hablar en tercera persona.

—Es difícil de explicar—rose mi nariz contra la suya—Kasumi, ¿Quien te gusta el o yo?—deje a Kasumi sentada sobre la cama, tome el oso panda y le pregunté.

—Los dos me gustan—contesto

—y como te sientes cuando estás con nosotros?—parecia estar pensando en una respuesta, era tierna cuando ponía esa cara, igual a kotori—intenta recordar.

—Osito es tan suave y se siente bien, por eso—gateo hasta mi y el oso, lo acarició y continuó—pero todavía me gusta Papi, juegas conmigo y me abrazas—dejo salir una risa—y cuando me regañan y lloró, me acaricias el pelo, me gusta el osito, pero me encanta Papi—dejo aún lado el oso y se coloca sobre mi regazo—y también está mami, me siento cuidada con mami, así que la amo!—palmio sus manos con alegría, que niña tan linda, pues claro es hija del gran Yazawa Nico.

—Asi es...—acaricie su cabezita—hay diferentes maneras de "gustar"—esperaba que lo entendiera porque fue muy, pero muy difícil de explicarle de esa manera, ja... soy pésimo explicando las cosas—es como lo que acabas de decir.—mi pequeña levantó la cabeza, y me miró, escuchando cada una de mis palabras—besar en los labios será para una persona especial para Kasumi—de imaginarlo una irá y unas ganas de matar a imbéciles que aún no conocía indagaron en mi mente, los mataré sin piedad..., gruñó por lo bajó, tratando de aliviar ese enojó, suspiro y regreso a lo que estaba explicando—por eso, no es que te odio, seguro es difícil de entender—bufo con ternura, colocó su dedo sobre su quijada tratando de entender todo lo que le dije, reí un poco, era más que tierna.

Lo siguiente me dejó sorprendido, y más esa melodía que sabía muy bien ya que yo le canto esa canción en las noches—Cuando crezca..¡Quiero ser parecida a mami!.

—Ah?...—eso si no lo ví venir—eso será en el futuro, mamá está por llegar, vamos a ordenar todo antes de que llegue!

—¡Si, si!—a veces pensaba que heredó más de kotori que a mí pero eso me gustaba y mucho.

 ** _FIN POV NICO._**.

.

 **———————————————**

 ** _._**

—¡Estoy en casa!—un fuerte grito se escuchó por toda la casa—Nico-kun!, Gracias por esperar —hablo desde la entrada de la habitación de su niña una hermosa peli gris, parecía cansada—¿Kasumi está bien?, ¿Ella hizo rabietas?—empezo a preguntar.

—No, no—dijo Nico quien estaba sentado sobre el borde de la cama de la pequeña, observando cómo dormía—Ella estaba cansada, y se quedó dormida—miro fijamente a su bella esposa—tu debes estarlo también—sonrio galante, provocando un sonrojó en la mujer.

—¡No, no!—rio apenada, había cosas que nunca cambiarían, como el hecho de seguirse avergonzada con cada palabra de su esposo—estoy bien—dio un paso hasta llegar a donde está su esposo y ver como duerme su pequeña.—¡Es genial que Papi halla jugado contigo!—dijo de la manera más tierna, era lindo ver a Nico de cariñoso con su propia hija, lastima que no estuvo para verlo—¡Wah!, Si está dormida, ¿Jugó mucho?.

—Si—respondio Nico—ella, es parecida a ti cuando duerme—le mencionó a su esposa tiernamente.

—¿Eh?—eso le tomo desprevenida—creo que es más parecida a ti!—rio por lo que causó en Nico, un sonrojó adorno sus mejillas, en cierta manera todos le decía que Kasumi heredó casi su personalidad, pero ella creía que su niña se parece más a Nico.

El peli negro sonrió de lado—Además tiene tu sensibilidad al amor—recordo los gesto de su pequeña y los comparo con los de kotori.

—Me pregunto de que estás hablando—cubrío su boca con ambas manos, evitando dejar salir una risa—eso es por qué es una chica, y también está interesada en todo.—decia seriamente, indicando con su dedo índice—Dicen que los hijos se parecen a su papá, creo que sería así.

—eso será un problema—esperaba que su niña no heredé su egocentrismo, pero bueno—pero...cuando ella crezca me preguntó...¿Qué clase de chica será?—una sonrisa se formó en sus labios, se agachó, besando la frente de la menor.

Mientras que Kotori chillaba como fangirl, mordiéndose el dedo, Nico era tan lindo cuando se lo propone—"Oh! Ya quiero ver qué clase de padre será Nico-kun!!"—melosamente se acurrucó en el hombro de su esposo, Nico la miró—Crecera muy rápido—el peli negro desvío su mirada—la mujer quiere eso también...¡Oh después de esto!...tengo que hacer la cena!..

—Hazlo—dijo divertido.

—Oh!, Tengo un marido muy frío!—nego divertida, colocando una mano sobre su frente, como indicándole algo a Nico.—Necesito un beso en la frente,—cerro ambos ojos esperando el beso.

—Solo una vez, ¡Está bien?!—suspiro, tomo la quijada y la levantó, la peli gris se tensó, para luego sentir los labios de Nico chocar contra los suyos, enganchando los ojos por tan repentina acción de su esposo.

—¿Por qué tan de pronto?!—coloco ambas manos sobre el pecho de este, alejándolo un poco de ella, sin dejar de tener ese color rojizo en sus mejillas.

—Tu me lo pediste—dijo confundido.

—En la frente!...hahaha!—tapo su boca—no me esperaba este beso..

—Ya veo—entrelazo sus dedos con los de su esposa, llevando la mano de ella sobre sus labios—el beso que te corresponde a ti esta aquí—,la peli gris se sonrojó a más poder, más al ver esa sonrisa torcida.

—"¡Rayos! Nico-kun si sabe cómo dejar caer una bomba"—

—Kotori—lentamente se fue acercando al cuerpo de su esposa, colocó una de su mano sobre la cintura de ella, arrimandola hasta el, quedando muy cercas de el una al otro, tenía todo la intención de besar de nueva cuenta esos dulces labios que le pertenecía a su bella pajarita, pero el quejido de su pequeña que estaba por despertar los alarmó, ambos padres miraron hacia la más pequeña, pero solo se había girado para volver a dormir, suspirando ambos mayores.

—"grácias a Dios!, Ella no despertó"—penso aliviada—ella está muy dormida—se inclinó un poco a ella y le acaricia la frente—bien, iré por la ropa limpia—se levantó—¿Y tú?—miro a Nico.

—Me quedaré aquí por un tiempo—dijo mientras picaba con su dedo la mejilla de la pequeña, kotori sonrió enternecida.

—Oh!, Bien te la encargo, quiero terminar rápido—dijo saliendo de la habitación, pero la voz de su esposo la detuvo en medio de la entrada.

—Kotori—ella lo miró—esta noche seguiremos con eso.

—...ah?...¿C-continuar?..—humo empezó a salir de sus orejas—¡Hey qué pasa contigo!—grito avergozanda pero no tan fuerte ya que podía despertar a su hija, Nico solo oculto su resiente risa, amaba poner así a su esposa—Maldito haces que mi corazón se aceleré!..

—Jejejeje...—sonrio orgulloso de lograr su cometido, escuchando aún los gritos de kotori desde la cocina—kasumi es como imaginé—la miró—cuando crezcas serás como tú mamá.

. **—————————————**

 **.**

 **.**

 **—OMAKE—**

—¿Porqué esa cara kotori?—dijo divertido, camino hasta la cama que comparte con su esposa, mientras se acomoda a lado de su aún molesta y avergonzada pajarita, si debía de admitir que se pasó con eso pero era muy divertido verla así de avergonzada—Sigas molesta?—si bien su pajarita le daba aún la espalda se acercó a ella y con una mano fue rodeando la cintura de esta, acomodando su quijada sobre el hueco entre el cuello y la cabeza de kotori—ne, deja de fruncir el ceño y dame una sonrisa—roso la punta de su nariz contra la mejilla rosada de kotori.

Ella solo se negaba mentalmente a no caer a los encantos de su lindo esposo, pero es que era muy difícil de no caer—Mouuuu bien ya no estoy enojada—se dió vuelta, quedando aún en la misma posición, pero ahora mirando cara a cara el rostro de nico.

—Me alegra—recargo su frente sobre la de ella—sabes que no me gusta estar enojados, pero eso ya no importa, ya que ahora me perdonaste—estrecho más el cuerpo de la peli gris contra el suyo—¿Pasa algo?—noto lo callada que se encontraba su esposa, eso le preocupó, ya que era normal que ella le contara lo que hizo en su día.

—uhmm—nego—es solo que estaba pensando en cómo decirte algo muy importante—deslizó un dedo sobre el pecho del peli negro, quien solo se mantenía sumido en las palabras que le dijo kotori, y si era algo malo—no es nada malo así que quita esa cara—noto la cara que puso así que sería mejor intervenir y evitar que imaginara algo malo—podrias escucharme?—levanto su mirada enmielada hasta los carmín, Nico asintió con la cabeza—pues recuerdas que iba ir a mi estudio?—

—Si, pero eso que tiene que ver—

—es que la verdad no solo fui ahí—sonrio nerviosa—si no que también fuí con mi mamá—

—Perdon pero no estoy comprendiendo—y era verdad, no sabía a donde quería llegar kotori.

—Fuí con ella al hospital—paro de relatar ya que sintió la mano de Nico tensarse—Nico-kun, no es nada malo ya te dije—

—Entonces—se acurrucó más sobre kotori, tenía miedo de perderla.

—veras...ammm..como lo digo..—era la hora de decirle, tomo aire y continuó—E-es...q-que...e..estoy...—y los nervios se hicieron presentes—¡Estoy embarazada!—y pum soltó la bomba de un solo jalón, dejando fuera de combate al peli negro y procesado esa notícia —Eh?... Nico-kun... Nico-kun..—pero no había respuesta, lo empujó con poca fuerza pero nada—¡Nico-kun!.

—Ah..que pasó?—reaccióno—es...¡estas embarazada?!—tomo con suavidad los hombros de la menor, que debía de decir y no es que no esté feliz, claro que lo está, es el hombre más feliz del mundo, es solo que eso fue muy repentino y más en la manera en que se lo dijo.

—¿No estás felíz?—sus bellos ojos empezaron a cristalizarse, esto alarmó a Nico.

—¡Claro que no!, Nunca pienses eso, es solo que me sorprendió —beso con ternura la de frente de esta—soy muy feliz eso no lo dudes—la estrecho más a su cuerpo—otra mini Kotori que bien!—dijo de lo más meloso, kotori estaba más que feliz, río sobre el pecho del peli negro, Nico contagiado por esa melodiosa voz no pudo dejar de sonreír—sera igual de hermosa que tú y Kasumi.

—Mmm, lose, pero a mí me gustaría un niño—no pudo evitar imaginarse a un pequeño peli negro correr hasta ella y decirle "bienvenida a casa Okachan", ahhh qué lindo sería

—¿Niño?, ¿Porqué?, Sería mejor otra niña—refunfuño berrinchudo, aunque un niño no sería mala idea.

—Mouuu...yo quiero un pequeño Nico-kun—ahora ella bufo—tu no?.

—Sea lo que sea vamos estar muy felices—y de eso estaba más que seguro, o el mismo se encargaría de ello—gracias kotori—eso sorprendió a la peli gris, ¿Porque le estaba agradeciendo?—por escogerme a mi y no a Umi, teniendo en cuenta que el es mucho mejor que yo.

—Nico-kun—tomo con ambas manos el rostro de nico—tu eres tú y Umi-kun es el así que deja de pensar así, yo amo mucho a Nico-kun, así que no dudes por favor—

—Kotori—susurro, luego una sonrisa embobada adorno su cara—tienes razón, lo siento—tomo una de las manos de kotori y le dió un beso—Te amó.

—Yo igual te amo, y mucho—beso de pico los labios rosados de Nico el gustosamente los acepto.

Jamás se hubieron imaginado que ambos terminarían juntos.

Las miradas que se dedicaban cuando se quedaban solos en el aula.

Los celos que sentía por verlo con otras personas.

El miedo de no ser correspondidos.

Pero al final lograron llegar hacia el otro, convirtiéndose en pareja, apesar que dos integrantes de su grupo estaban en desacuerdo, pero al fin aceptaron. Teniendo siete años de novios, tres de casados, la llegada de su pequeña quien les alegro más la vida y ahora en la espera de este nuevo integrante, inconscientemente la mano del peli negro viajó hasta el vientre plano de la peli gris.

Jamás lo imaginaron.


End file.
